Beyond the Horizon
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: The horizon holds many mysteries of what is beyond it, and yet many search what lies there. Juba the Hedgehog journeys to see what lies beyond his horizons. Remake of my first story that I took down. Mainly OC focused in an Mobius I've created with elements from games, cartoons, and comics.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all around him, he had no idea where he was. There was nothing there, just darkness. It felt like he was floating in the air. He felt very relaxed in the darkness. Yet, it was very lonely in there.

"A. . .n," a voice whispered to him.

 _I can't make it out,_ he thought.

"Aw. . .en," the voice called out louder.

 _I can almost make out the word,_ he thought.

"WAKE UP ALREADY YOU BUM!" the voice shouted loudly.

With that, his eyes shot up to receive light from above. Light from the sun shined down through the leafs of the trees above him. He shielded his eyes from the light until they adjusted. Once they did, he could see that trees were all around him. He was laying in a small meadow with a small pond near him.

"Where. . .where am I?" he asked no one.

"About time you woke up," the voice said with a sigh.

He stood up and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" he asked curiously, "I can't see you."

"Where I am doesn't matter," the voice replied, "more importantly, how are you feeling Juba."

"Juba?" he asked curiously, "is that. . . .my name?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember," the voice stated, "after all, right now you most likely don't remember anything at all."

Juba searched his mind to remember anything, yet he discovered that the voice was right. He remembered nothing.

"I. . .I. . .I can't remember anything," he said in a small panic.

He paced hastily.

"Calm down," the voice said calmly, "don't freak out."

"Maybe I want to," Juba complained as he paced, "I can't remember anything what so ever. I can't remember my own name! How can I not freak out over this!?"

"If you do," the voice argued, "then you might lose yourself completely. Listen, I'm going to help you so calm down."

Juba stopped.

"How can you help me?" he asked curiously.

"It's simple. I was with you when you lost your memory. In fact, you figured that this would happen."

"I did?"

"Juba listen to me, you have been through some hard times. You must believe me when I tell you that your memory will return in time. Until then, you must be strong."

"Why can't you tell me what I have lost?" he pleaded.

"Would you believe me if I were to tell you?" the voice replied with a question.

"Yes. . .no. . .I don't know."

"Juba, remain strong and move forward. As I have already said, your memory will return in time. You must be patient."

Juba remained silent. It was broken with a sigh from his lips.

". . . .I guess that's all I can do."

"Right. Now, look at the pond behind you."

Juba turned around and saw a small pond. It was fifteen feet in diameter. He walked up to it to see his reflection. He was a dark red hedgehog with dark green eyes. He wore orange gloves, a yellow scarf, blue pants, and white shoes with a black stripe across the middle.

"This. . .is me?" Juba asked in shocked.

"Yes," the voice replied, "that is you."

Juba touched his face and felt it with both of his hands. Soon he stopped and looked around.

"But where do I go from here?" he asked sadly.

"Don't feel discouraged," the voice said kindly, "right now, all you can do is move forward."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Juba, you are going to have to trust me on this."

Silence fell again. For a good solid minute, neither of them spoke.

"Alright," Juba finally said with a sigh, "I'll trust you."

"Good."

Juba started walking forward, away from the pond. He took about ten steps before he kicked something. He looked down to find a large red jewel. He picked it up and covered his entire palm. The jewel gave off a mystical glow, and he found himself staring into it.

"Juba!" the voice shouted.

"What what?!" Juba shouted back as he frantically looked around.

"Stay focused," the voice said seriously, "yes it's pretty, but don't zone out like that."

"Zone out?" Juba asked curiously.

". . . .staring at it and not paying attention to anything around you."

"Oh sorry. But what is it?"

"That I'm not sure. However, might as well hang on to it. You never know how it can be useful."

"I suppose you do have a point," Juba said as he put it into his pocket.

He looked up into the sky, it was late afternoon.

"You must get going now," the voice said while fading away.

"Wait," Juba called out, "where are you going? Why can't I see you?"

"Don't worry Juba," the voice said as it continued to fade out, "be brave and move forward."

With that, the voice faded completely. Juba wasn't sure what to do now. The voice told him to go, but to go where?

 _I have no idea what's out there._ A _nything could be out there. Any thing._

His legs started to shake a little out of fear.

"What's happening to me?" he asked no one.

He forced his legs to stop shaking.

 _I don't know what that was about,_ _but I must go some where. Might as well start going straight._

Juba then took his first step forward and walked into the forest. Trees surrounded him on all sides. They also looked very similar to him.

"Great," he complained, "I've barely been in this place for five minutes and I'm lost. Great. Wait, I know what lost means. But how?"

He pondered for a few seconds, and all that came to mind was the voice's words to keep moving forward. He decided to figure it out later, and continued to walk in the direction that he was going. In time he noticed that the sun was getting lower and lower. Before he knew it, night had fallen, but he had only reached outside the forest.

 _Finally made it out._ Exhaustion began to creep in. He gazed around and found a large rock near him. He walked over to it and sat down.

"I need a break," he said to himself, "after all that walking."

He stared back into the night sky, but his eye lids were getting heavy.

 _That's right...just a little break. Then, I'll find out where I am._

With that, his eyes closed and he fell asleep instantly.

WwwwwwW

Night had fallen yet high in the sky Tails was still flying the Tornado.

"Looks like the modifications I made are working just fine," he said gleefully.

He did some barrel rolls and flips.

"They are working great."

He flies around for a few more minutes and then finds a landing area on the outskirts of a forest. He got out and took another look at the Tornado.

 _Everything is running smoothly._ _I've never had such a smooth ride on the Tornado. I will have to install the modifications in the other plane when Sally's team gets back. This is still an incredible ride, and I can't wait till Sonic rides in it. Speaking of which, I wonder where he is right now?_

Tails took a stretch and looked at the night sky.

"Time to head on home for the night," he said as he climbed into the Tornado.

He was about to start it when his eyes drifted towards a near by large rock. There was someone there. He couldn't tell who was there, but the outline was that of a hedgehog.

 _Sonic?_

Tails climbed out of his plane and walked over. As he got closer, he could tell it wasn't Sonic since he didn't wear pants. The hedgehog that he found was wearing blue pants, white shoes with a black stripe across the center, had orange gloves, a yellow scarf, and his fur was dark red.

"Definitely not Sonic," he said to himself.

Tails stared at the sleeping hedgehog.

 _But what is he doing out here? Why isn't he at his home? I've never seem him around here before. Maybe I better find Sonic._

He turned around and walked back to the Tornado. Just then, Sonic himself rushed over to him from no where and stopped.

"Yo Tails," he said with a grin.

"Sonic," Tails replied happily.

"Something wrong with the Tornado?" Sonic asked curiously.

"No," Tails replied, "I set down to take a look at the sky. Then I found something."

"What did you find buddy?"

Tails pointed over to the rock he was near before. Sonic walked over and saw the same hedgehog that Tails saw.

"It's a hedgehog. So?"

"Sonic," Tails said as he walked up to him, "what is he doing out here?"

"Napping it seems like."

"Why isn't he at home?"

"Maybe he wants to sleep here. I sleep where I want too you know."

"But not all hedgehogs are like you," Tails explained, "I don't know what, but something tells me he shouldn't be here."

"Okay," Sonic replied, "so what do you want to do?"

"I think we should take him to Amy's house," Tails suggested.

"Do we have to?" Sonic asked with a sigh.

"I would like to Sonic. Something tells me that we should."

Sonic stared at Tails and he could tell that he was serious.

"Alright," he said as he gently picked up the hedgehog, "but I still think he's fine."

"We'll find out when he wakes up," Tails said as he went back to the Tornado.

Sonic, with hedgehog in hand, rushes off towards Amy's house. Tails soared into the sky following him. In a matter of seconds, Sonic arrived at Amy's house and waited for Tails to catch up. After a few minutes, Tails landed on the near by dirt road. However, the sound from the plane had woken Amy up. She opened the door and looked half asleep.

"What's with all the noise?" she asked with a yawn.

Tails walk up to her and Sonic turned around to face her. It was then that she saw the unconscious hedgehog in Sonic's arms. She woke up immediately upon seeing this knocked out Mobian.

"Who is that?"

"We don't know," Sonic replied, "we found him napping by a rock near a forest. Tails here is just over worrying."

"As I told you," Tails explained, "I had a feeling that he shouldn't be there."

"Well since you are here," Amy said as she stepped to the side, "bring him to the guest bed room that I have."

"Why do you have a guest bedroom?" Sonic asked as he walked into the house.

Tails was right behind him and Amy followed Tails inside and closed the door.

"For when you sleep over," she explained happily.

Sonic had a worried look on his face. Amy guides them to the guest room of her house. She then pulls back the covers and Sonic placed the hedgehog on the bed, and then Amy pull the covers over the hedgehog.

"So where did you find him again?" she asked curiously.

"He was sleeping by a rock near a forest southwest from here," Tails replied.

"Looked like he was having a nice nap too," said Sonic.

"Well I haven't seen him around here before," Amy said as she looked at the sleeping hedgehog. "He might be from a near by village."

"That might be the case," Sonic chimed in. "After all, there are other villages beyond that forest."

"That forest is pretty large in size though," Tails explained. "Traveling on foot across the entire thing without Sonic speed would take about two days if not longer."

"Maybe he is on a journey," suggested Sonic.

"We will just have to ask him when he wakes up," Amy stated.

WwwwwwW

Juba was surrounded by nothingness. All around was nothing. No sound, no color, no light, nothing. However, soon sounds echoed all around. They were voices.

"Looked like he was having a nice nap too," an unknown voice spoke.

 _Who's that?_

"Well I haven't seen him around here," a second voice echoed. "He might be from a near by village."

 _A second voice._

"That might be the case," the first voice replied. "After all, there are other villages beyond that forest."

 _Does that mean I went the wrong way?_

"That forest is pretty large in size though," a third voice spoke. "Traveling on foot across the entire thing without Sonic speed would take about two days if not longer."

 _A third voice? What is Sonic speed?_

"Maybe he is on a journey," the first voice said.

 _A journey?_

"We will just have to ask him when he wakes up," the second voice spoke.

 _Ask me what?_ _I don't know anything about myself. They don't seem to know me either. I am curious about them though._

He opened his eyes slowly. It was then he saw a blue male hedgehog, a young male yellow fox with two tails, and a pink female hedgehog wearing bubblegum pink pj's.

"eh?" Juba asked curiously.

The three of them turned towards Juba.

"Hello there," the twin tailed fox said with a smile.

Juba sits up and looks at them.

"Where am I?" Juba asked curiously.

"My house," the pink hedgehog said with a smile, "my name is Amy. Amy Rose."

"I'm Tails," the two tailed fox introduced himself.

"And I'm Sonic," the blue hedgehog introduced himself proudly.

". . . . .kay," Juba replied casually.

"What?" Sonic asked curiously, "you act like you've never heard of me."

"That's because I haven't," Juba replied.

Amy, Tails, and Sonic stared at Juba in shock.

"Are you serious?" Tails asked curiously.

Juba nodded.

"I'm the fastest thing alive," Sonic explained, "the one who always defeats Eggman. None of these ring any bells?"

"No," Juba replied sincerely.

The three of them stared at him and could tell he was telling the truth.

"Maybe he has amnesia," Tails pondered.

"That would make sense," Sonic agreed. Amy leans over a little towards Juba.

"What can you remember about yourself?" she asked calmly.

He thought about it for a few seconds. He then sighed.

"Only my name," he replied, "which is Juba."

"That's the only thing that you can remember?" Tails asked sadly.

"Yeah," Juba replied, "nothing else."

"Well don't try too hard to remember," Sonic said with a relaxed smile, "it'll all come back in time."

"You really think so?" Juba asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sonic said as he gave him a thumbs up.

Juba tilted his head.

 _That voice said the same thing._ _Sonic doesn't sound like him though._

"And until your memory returns," Amy said with a smile, "you can stay here."

"Really?" Juba asked happily, "you sure?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"But Amy," Sonic said with a smug smile, "I thought you said this was for-"

Amy then steps on Sonic's foot hard. He let out a painful grunt.

"This is an emergency Sonic," she replied, "Juba, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you Amy," Juba replied, "thank you very much."

"You're welcome," she said with smile.

"Now you get some rest," Tails said with a smile, "after all, you still look exhausted."

"I did walk through a place with lots of tall things that were brown and green," Juba replied.

"Trees," Tails replied, "they are called trees. That means you were that forest by that rock you were sleeping at."

"I see," Juba replied.

"But never mind about that," Amy stated, "get some rest."

"You sure?" Juba asked curiously.

"Yes," Amy replied with a smile, "have a good night." She walked out of the room.

"Yeah," Tails agreed, "get some rest. Night.

He walks out of the room with Sonic. Juba smiles and lays back down. And he fell asleep after a few minutes.

WwwwwwW

Amy waited for Tails and Sonic in the living room. A few seconds after she arrived, they did too.

"You were right Tails," Sonic said seriously, "good thing we listened to you."

"But how can we help him?" Amy asked curiously.

"One thing he needs is time," Tails explained, "that is a given. However, we could investigate the forest that we found him in. We might get a clue to where he lives."

"That's a place to start at least," Sonic agreed, "I'll get on it right away."

"But Sonic," Tails stated, "it's two o'clock in the morning. You don't have enough light to do a proper search. You should wait till morning to have more light."

Sonic looked like he was thinking about it. But in the end, he nodded his head in agreement.

"You are right," he agreed, "I'll do that tomorrow."

"And I'll help," Tails said happily.

"Me too," Amy said with a smile.

"Actually Amy," Sonic stated, "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Juba."

"What?" she asked in shock, "why?"

"It's not that you won't be helping," Sonic explained, "but right now Juba needs friends. And at the moment, we are all that he has. Someone needs to watch his back. We'll all do that, but we need to search the forest we found him near fast. Tails and I can do that."

"I'll also ask Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix," Tails said with a smile, "they might know him."

"Good call on that little buddy," Sonic said giving him the thumbs up.

"Thanks."

"Now then Amy," Sonic continued, "will you do that?"

Amy sighed.

"I can't say no to you Sonic," she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Great," Sonic replied, "then I'll see you two tomorrow."

With that, Sonic rushed out the door and went on a midnight run.

"Things are going to be interesting for awhile," Tails said with a smile.

"True," Amy agreed, "plus, while you are looking for clues to Juba's past, you might find a Chaos Emerald."

"Very true," he agreed, "but I need to head home now. Night Amy."

"Night Tails."

Tails then walked outside and closed the door. He climbed into the Tornado and took off towards the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit." -Antoine Rivarol

The sun rose on the next day and Sonic rushed over to the Chaotix building. Tails flew there from his house on the Tornado. They arrived almost at the same time with Sonic arriving a little earlier than Tails.

"Do you think they'll help us search?" Tails asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sonic said with a smile. They enter the building to find Vector at his desk, Espio meditating in a corner, and Charmy floating around.

"Hey guys," Charmy said with a happy face, "look who just entered our house."

"Well," Vector said with a smile, "if it isn't Sonic and Tails. What brings you two here?" Espio continued to meditate.

"Good to see you guys too," Sonic said with a smug smile, "but we are here on business. We need your help."

"With what?" Charmy asked curiously. Tails then explained to them what happened to them last night. Finding Juba and him having no memory. They planned searching the forest that they found him in, but it is large and the more help the better.

"I see," Vector said as he rubbed his chin, "indeed this is a serious situation."

"Indeed," Espio said as he stood up, "losing one's memory is a problem."

"This is true," Charmy said like a child.

"So never fear," Vector said proudly, "we'll search that forest from top to bottom till we find something."

"I'm going to be helping you guys," Sonic stated, "I still need to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

"This is true," Espio said calmly, "after all, if those fall into the hands of Eggman, then serious trouble is bound to happen."

"We all know that," Tails replied.

"And what about this Juba character?" Espio asked. "Where is he?"

"We asked Amy to take care of him for the time being," Sonic said with a smile. "That also gets her off my back for a few days."

"And here I thought you liked running," Vector said with a smug smile.

"For fun," Sonic protested. "Not while I'm being chased by a crazed fan of mine." Tails and the Chaotix started laughing.

"Okay guys I think that is enough," Tails said as he wiped away some tears from laughing too hard, "and I have to get going any ways."

"To where?" Charmy asked curiously.

"Angel Island," Tails replied. "To see what Knuckles knows about Juba. Maybe even Rouge knows something about him."

"That's a long shot," Espio said with uncertainty in his voice.

"I've still got to try," Tails replied. He ran out the door, hopped into the Tornado, and took off towards Angel Island.

WwwwwwW

Juba slowly awoke from a dreamless sleep. He stretched his arms and legs greatly before getting out of bed.

 _How long was I asleep?_ he thought. He opened the door and smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He walked over to find Amy making some pancakes. Amy turned around to see Juba.

"Good morning Juba," she happily greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Good to hear." She went back to cooking pancakes.

"What are those?" he asked curiously.

"Pancakes," she replied. "I'm making some for the three of us."

"Three?"

"Actually four," she said while flipping a pancake.

"Excuse me sir," a cute, young, and innocent voice called from behind Juba. He turned around and looked down to see a young rabbit with tan fur with some brown spots on her, brown eyes, red and yellow dress and shoes, and had a Chao floating next to her wearing a red bow tie.

"Who me?" Juba asked curiously.

"Yes," the rabbit said with a smile, "are you Juba?"

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a bow. "My name is Cream and this is my Chao friend Cheese."

"Chao chao chao," Cheese cheered happily at Juba.

"Chao?" Juba said in confusion.

"Remember what I told you Cream," Amy said as she turned off the oven. "He doesn't know who he is. He has lost all of his memories."

"Oh right," Cream replied. "I'm sorry."

"You have done nothing to apologize for," Juba said with a kind voice. "Wait, I know what apologize means."

"That's great," Amy said with a smile. "Maybe some more memories will come back to you soon."

"Hopefully," Juba said with a smile.

 _What's going on?_ he thought. _I now know things that I didn't know last night. How come then I can't remember anything about my past? It doesn't make sense._

"Come on Mr. Juba," Cream said cheerfully. "It's time to eat."

"Right," Juba agreed.

WwwwwwW

Tails flew high into the sky while he soared towards Angel Island.

 _Let's hope that Knuckles or Rouge know Juba,_ he thought. _That would be a big help. And maybe they know where the rest of the Chaos Emeralds are. We found the silver one three days ago. That leaves only six left. Knowing Rouge, she is questioning Knuckles for information._ In the distance, Tails saw his goal approaching. The large land mass that floated in the air, Angel Island.

"And there it is," he said happily to himself. He flew towards it and soon saw the alter where Knuckles usually was. And he was there today as well. Knuckles saw Tails flying in and waved at him. Tails waved back and landed near the altar. There was a long stretch of land near the altar for him to land. He got out and stared at the altar. It was tall made with silver looking stones with moss covering most of it. There were some ruined pillars around it as well. And on top was a large lime green gem, the Master Emerald. Knuckles started walking down the long stair case of the altar.

"You're staring again," Knuckles said with a smug smile.

"Sorry," Tails said with an embarrassed tone.

"Now then, what brings you up here Tails?"

"Well Knuckles, Sonic and I found someone last night. A dark red hedgehog wearing blue pants, orange gloves, white shoes with a black stripe across the middle, and a yellow scarf. He says his name is Juba. I was wondering if you knew him?" Knuckles thought about it for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"Sorry but I don't know anyone by that name or who looks like that."

"I see," Tails said with a sad sigh.

"What's got you down Tails?" Knuckles asked concernedly.

"Juba only remember his name," Tails explained sadly. "He doesn't remember anything else about him. I was hoping that you or Rouge knew him."

"I see," Knuckles said seriously. "That's why you told me what he looks like as well as giving me his name."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sorry Tails but I don't know who he is. If Rouge does, that would be nice. But I doubt that she would just tell us free of charge."

"Now that was rude of you Knuckie," a female, seductive voice came from the bushes near them. They looked to see Rouge the Bat walk out of there with a disappointed look on her face.

"So you were spying on me again you batty bat!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Calm down Knuckie," Rouge said with a relaxed tone. "But to answer the young fox's question, I do not know this Juba character."

"I see," Tails said with a sad sigh.

"What about Cream, Cheese, or Vanilla?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"No idea," Tails replied. "Amy is finding that out today. She is letting him stay in her guest room at her house."

"That was nice of her," Knuckles said with a smile.

"Of course it was," she said carelessly. "Now then, how about you lead me to some of those fabulous Chaos Emeralds."

"I do agree that we have to find them before Eggman," Tails stated, "but shouldn't we try to find someone who knows Juba?"

"Yes," Knuckles agreed.

"Oh come on," she complained.

"If you help look for clues about Juba," Knuckles said with a smug smile, "then there is a chance you'll find a Chaos Emerald." Rouge eyes lit up.

"Then can you give me a place to start looking?" she asked Tails seductively.

"Umm," Tails said nervously. "We found him in a forest near the village. Sonic and Team Chaotix should be searching it now." She then flew off into the sky at high speeds.

"It's nice to be able to trick her for once," Knuckles said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure we won't find any Chaos Emeralds searching for clues about Juba."

WwwwwwW

Sonic was cruising through the forest where Tails and him found Juba the other day. Charmy was searching by air while Espio and Vector searched on foot. They have been searching the forest for about forty-five minutes.

"With a confined space like this forest, Sonic is likely to miss something going that fast," Espio said with a calm tone.

"And with Charmy's active hyper sugar rush, he won't see anything either," Vector said with a sigh.

"So that means it is up to us," Espio replied.

"Yeah."

"And what about me?" a familiar female voice called out to them. They looked up to see Rouge floating above them.

"Rouge?" Vector said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Espio asked calmly.

"Well Tails stopped by Angel Island while I was. . . . .wondering around it," Rouge hesitated.

"So you were spying on Knuckles again?" Vector said with a smug smile.

"No," Rouge defended herself. "I was just wondering around."

"Spying," Espio said calmly.

"This is the thanks I get to come help out this Juba character?" she asked with a pout on her face.

"That's really the reason why you are here?" Vector asked seriously.

"Yes," she replied seriously.

"Well we could use someone else that can fly that has a longer attention span than Charmy," Espio stated.

"That is true," Vector agreed.

"HEY!" Charmy shouted as he floated down. "I have a long attention span!"

"Really?" Vector asked curiously.

"Yes and Sonic and I found a small spring," Charmy said angrily. "What do you have to say now?"

"That's it?" Vector asked curiously.

"You'll have to come and see," Charmy said as he flew ahead of them. Vector, Espio, and Rouge followed him. A few minutes later, They arrive at a small spring that had a small opening that you could see from above the trees. Sonic was staring at the ground.

"This is all that you two found?" Vector said in disappointment.

"No," Sonic replied. "Feel the ground right about there." He points to a spot on the ground. Vector does and it feels warm.

"It's warm so what?" Vector asked impatiently.

"That means someone has been here recently," Espio stated.

"But we have searched up and down this forest for a good part of the day," Sonic explained. "We have found no one else. So how can this spot be warm?" Espio, Vector, and Rouge looked puzzled.

"That is a good point," Rouge said seriously.

"Espio," Vector said as he turned towards him, "what can you tell us about this spot?" Espio knelt down and felt the spot with one hand and concentrated. A minute or two later, he stood up slowly.

"Well," Sonic said while tapping his foot.

"Warmth," Espio said with a puzzled voice. "Unlike I've ever felt before."

"Really?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Yes," Espio replied. "I'm not completely sure. I've never felt this kind of warmth before. But if I had to make a guess, something was born here."

"Born?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Maybe," Espio replied. "It isn't the comfort kind of warmth. Nor that kind of warmth like everything is going to be okay."

"There is a difference?" Charmy asked curiously.

"Yes Charmy there is," Espio replied, "but I don't know if that is the answer either."

"This is strange," Sonic said while rubbing his chin.

"Yes," Vector agreed.

"But there is something that I can tell you with certainty," Espio continued. "There was a Chaos Emerald here."

"What!?" Rouge shouted happily.

"Are you certain Espio?" Sonic asked curiously.

"One hundred percent Sonic," Espio replied.

"Do you doubt his ninja skills?" Vector asked Sonic seriously.

"No," Sonic replied.

"But we have searched this whole forest," Charmy complained, "and we haven't found anything else other than this spring."

"Then maybe Juba came from the other side of the forest," Vector suggested. "There are villages past this forest."

"That is true," Espio agreed.

"And we still have most of the day left," Sonic said with a grin. "We can head that way next."

"What about Juba?" Rouge asked curiously.

"He's staying with Amy right now," Sonic explained. "He'll be fine there."

"Should we go ask him what else he remembers?" Vector asked.

"Let the guy rest a few more days," Sonic said as he did some stretches. After all, he isn't going to remember anything in one day."

"With amnesia you never know," Espio said seriously.

"But still-" Sonic was interrupted by an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Vector asked curiously. Charmy and Rouge quickly flew up into the sky and looked around. There was smoke coming from the direction of Amy's house.

"Smoke coming from Amy's house!" Charmy shouted. Without a second thought, Sonic rushed in that direction.

*Meanwhile a few minutes ago*

Juba, Amy, Cream, and Cheese had finished eating awhile ago. They were now in the living room with various materials: crayons, paper, scissors, glue, and some macaroni noodles. Juba wasn't sure what he was doing.

"What are we doing again?" he asked curiously. Cream was drawing a field of flowers with Cheese.

"Drawing," she explained happily.

"I see." Amy was just watching.

"Try what Cream is drawing Juba," she suggested. Suddenly, a wall blew up and pieces of wood flew every where. Smoke poured into the room and all of them were on the ground.

"What was that?" Juba asked curiously. Suddenly, laughter was heard from the wall. As the smoke cleared, Eggman floated down on his usual machine.

"Greetings Amy Rose and company," he said with a proud voice. "How wonderful to see you again."

"Eggman!" Amy shouted as she stood up.

"Eggman?" Juba asked curiously.

"Oh!" Eggman said with some disappointment in his voice. "Someone who doesn't know me. I thought all of Mobius would know me."

"Mobius?" Juba asked curiously.

"What you don't even know the planet's name?!" Eggman asked in shock.

"Leave him alone you bully!" Cream shouted. "Juba doesn't remember who he is." Eggman then stared at Juba.

"I see," he said while brushing his mustache with his left hand. "That is most unfortunate for you."

"Thanks. . .I think," Juba said in confusion.

"However that isn't my problem," Eggman continued. "I'm here to extend an invitation to Amy Rose."

"What?" Amy asked as she took her hammer. Eggman then snapped his fingers and a large fly looking machine floated in.

"Behold my latest creation," Eggman said proudly. "The Egg Fly!"

"The what?" Juba asked curiously.

"Egg Fly," Eggman repeated. "Didn't you hear my the first time?"

". . . .why does he call it that?" Juba asked as he turned towards Amy.

"He likes himself a little too much," Amy replied.

"Yeah," Cream agreed.

"Egg Fly!" Eggman shouted. "Capture Amy Rose!" The Egg Fly flew towards Amy. Juba quickly stood in the way and braced himself. The Egg Fly swung one of it's metal limbs at him from the side. It hit Juba and sent him flying into a wall. He then slid down the wall and landed on the floor butt first.

"Juba!" Cream shouted. Amy then jumped towards the Egg Fly and swung her hammer down on it's head. It dodged and grabbed Amy with two metal limbs.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Juba quickly got up and rushed towards it. He jumped at it and slammed his fist into it's head. The Egg Fly then slammed a free metal limb on top of his head and slammed him into the floor.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed. "You are so weak Juba!" To everyone's surprise, Juba slowly made it to his feet.

"I. . . .won't let you take her!" he shouted out of breath.

"And what can you do?" Eggman asked with a smug tone. Suddenly, Sonic appeared in the room.

"I can kick this can of bolts right into the scrap yard," Sonic replied with a smug smile.

"S-S-Sonic!?" Eggman shouted in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic stands tall looking as confident as ever, smiling at Eggman.

"Hey there Egghead," he said casually. "What brings you by here?" Juba slowly makes it to his feet, regaining some of the strength that he lost.

 _That thing is tough,_ Juba thought. _Or am I just that weak?_

"The usual my annoying hedgehog," Eggman replied. "I'm continuing my search for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Too bad," Sonic said with a smug smile. "That isn't going to happen." The Egg Fly then put Amy in a container on it's back.

"Oh but you see Sonic," Eggman said while brushing his mustache, "you are going to make sure I get them. I have your dear friend here hostage."

"Which will be rectified very soon," Sonic said while staring at Eggman. Cream and Cheese rushed over to Juba.

"Are you okay Mr. Juba?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He glares at the Egg Fly with rage in his eyes.

 _I have to do something,_ he thought. _Yet so far all I've been doing is getting kicked around. There has to be something I can do to help._

"You really think so?" Eggman said with an evil tone. "Think again." He pushes a button on his control panel that sends a surge of electricity surged through the Egg Fly, causing Amy to scream out in pain.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted. Eggman pushes the button again and the electricity cuts off immediately.

"You see now?" he asked with a confident tone. "You don't obey me, she gets hurt. You don't want her to get hurt do you?" Sonic grunts angrily at him for using such a tactic.

"I'll have to save her more quickly then," he said seriously.

"Oh but you can't," Eggman said confidently. "After all, you get any where near me or the Egg Fly, I press the button and your precious Amy gets hurt."

"But can you push it before I knock you around?" Sonic asked with a smug smile and tone.

"How about we-" Sonic slams himself into Eggman's floating device; interrupting his question. He was spinning out of control and was trying to get his balance back. Sonic diverts his attention to the Egg Fly. He rushes towards it, and spins rapidly as he soars towards his target. However, the machine dodges out of the way.

"Not bad of a creation Doc," Sonic said while rubbing his nose, "but it's still not fast enough to out run me." The Egg Fly continues watching Sonic, waiting for his next move. Amy could be heard screaming to be let out this instant and banging on the container. Meanwhile, Juba was behind Sonic with Cream looking him over.

"Are you sure you're okay Mr. Juba?" she asked curiously. "You took some hard hits from the mean machine."

"Yes," Juba replied. He looked over at Sonic.

 _Look at him,_ he thought. _Standing there and not backing down. He is really strong. What am I? I'm just a weakling._ Juba sighs sadly at his thoughts.

" _Of course you are weak,_ " the voice from when he first woke up echos in his head.

"Wha?" Juba said in confusion. He turns his head to find the source in time yet there was nothing to be seen.

"What's wrong Mr. Juba?" Cream asked curiously. Just then, Sonic rushes at the Egg Fly and it quickly flies outside and avoids his attack. Sonic pursues it without hesitation.

" _You aren't even a shadow of your former self,_ " the voice echoed. " _You won't be unless you train._ "

"Train?" Juba asked in confusion now oblivious to Cream and Cheese. They stare at each other, confused at Juba's words.

" _Yes train,_ " the voice echoed again. " _Train to become stronger._ "

"How?" Juba asked curiously.

"How what Mr. Juba?" Cream asked curiously.

" _Gather your courage and follow Sonic to the battlefield,_ " the voice said in a commanding voice. Juba looks in the direction Sonic went, and could see that he had not gone very far. The Egg Fly and Sonic were fighting about one hundred to two hundred yards away yet Juba makes no move. He felt so immobile for a reason he was not aware of.

 _I want to follow. . .yet I can't. WHY?!_ he screams in his head.

" _It is because you are afraid,_ " the voice replied. " _It is fear that stops you._ "

"Fear?"Juba asks.

"Are you afraid of something Mr. Juba?" Cream asks getting more confused by the second.

" _Push aside that fear and move forward,_ " the voice spoke once again in its commanding voice. " _Cast it out and feel no fear. Only then can you move forward._ Juba closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself. Cream and Cheese continue to be confused by his behavior. Juba opens his eyes, no longer feeling fear, and sprints towards the battlefield.

The Egg Fly dodges one attack after the other from Sonic. A pause happened in the battle and Sonic stares at the Egg Fly.

 _Why haven't I hit it yet?_ Sonic thought in confusion. _I should have hit it at least once by now._ Eggman laughs seeing that Sonic was lost in thought.

"You have no chance of winning this fight Sonic," he bellowed. "The Egg Fly is equipped with a special sonic radar. It picks up anything that moves at incredible high speeds so that it can calculate the best way to dodge and executes it. So, you can't get near it with your speed. HAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic tries to think of a way to slow the Egg Fly down.

 _There has to be a way to slow that thing down,_ he thought. _But how can I hit it without my speed. If that radar picks up incredible high speeds then high speeds should be enough. Maybe if Sal was here she could give me an idea of how slow I need to go. Man. . .never thought I would think that I would have to go slow._ The Egg Fly continues to float, ready for anything. Yet suddenly, it begins to wobble, as if it was trying to get something off.

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Eggman in an annoyed tone.

"Warning!" it shouted. "Warning! Unidentified creature on back!"

"WHAT?!" Eggman shouted. The Egg Fly turns to show Eggman and Sonic Juba on it's back, punching the container where Amy was.

"Way to go Juba," Sonic said in amazement.

"Give it up Juba!" Eggman bellowed. "You'll never break that container!" Juba ignored his words and kept punching. Soon, blood drips from his hand. Punch after punch and yet no crack appeared.

" _It hurts doesn't it?_ " the voice echos in Juba's head. Juba kept punching. " _You feel it don't you? The power inside you yet?_ "

Punch.

" _Feel it growing?_ "

Another punch.

" _It is getting stronger and stronger._ "

Punch after punch.

" _Don't fear it. Embrace it._ "

Juba launches another punch.

" _FEEL YOUR STRENGTH GROW AS IT EMERGES FROM YOUR HAND!_ " Juba pulls his fist back and gathers up his strength. Suddenly, his fist lit up with flames. He thrust it forward and finally broke the container.

"Warning!" the Egg Fly shouted . "Container is broken!"

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Eggman shouted. Light shined down on Amy as Juba was trying to catch his breath.

"Juba?" Amy said with a concerned tone. Juba reaches out with his now unlit, bloody right hand.

"You okay Amy?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," she replied. "But your hand is bleeding."

"Don't worry about it. Now come on." Amy grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the container.

"NO!" Eggman shouted. Amy jumps down off of the Egg Fly. Juba was about to follow her when an image flashes in his head. A spiral like object spinning at high speeds and falling down. Once it left, Juba jumps into the air. At the peak of his jump, he flips to face the Egg Fly which is now right below him. He put his hands together and starts spinning. As he began to fall, he ignites his hands and makes a fire spiral falling towards the robot.

"SPIRAL FLARE!" he shouted loudly.

"STOP IT!" Eggman shouted. Juba made contact with the robot and went right through it like a hot knife through butter. Once through, he stops spinning and tries to land on his feet. However, his momentum makes him roll towards Amy's house. He hit a wall hard and grunts in pain.

 _I need to work on my exit,_ he thought. Sonic wasn't sure what just happened, but neither did Eggman. Sonic turns to Eggman and smiles a smug smile.

"Looks like he isn't as weak as you thought Egghead," he said with a smug tone.

"Don't get cocky hedgehog!" Eggman shouted. "You got lucky this time, but know this! I will return and build my Eggman Empire! HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman flies away laughing. Once out of sight, Cream and Cheese rush to Juba with Amy and Sonic following suit.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile.

"That looks like it hurts," Cream said with a concerned tone.

"It does," Juba said with a slight flinch.

"That was awesome Juba!" he said happily. "This could mean that your memories aren't too far behind."

"Maybe," Juba replied, "but nothing has come back to me."

"Give it time," Sonic said and giving him a thumbs up. Tails then burst out of the whole in the wall.

"I was flying and saw the smoke," he explained. "What happened?"

"Juba has an amazing power little bro," Sonic said excitingly. "His hands can turn into fire."

"Wow," Tails said in amazement. "Really?"

"Not right now," Amy said seriously. "Juba's hand is bleeding and needs to be treated." Juba makes it to his feet and feels a little light headed.

"Whoa," he said while trying to keep balance. "That attack has some after affects too." Amy and Cream guide Juba into the house very carefully to start treating his hand.

"This is good news right Sonic?" Tails asked curiously. "His memories shouldn't be too far behind if he is remembering how to fight."

"You got that right buddy," Sonic said with a smile. "Then maybe he can tell us where he came from." Just then, Team Chaotix pulls up in their van and pile out.

"We finished searching the forest," Vector explained. "However, all we could find is that spring."

"Where is Rouge?" Tails asked curiously.

"She was disappointed about not finding a Chaos Emerald," Espio explained. "She left to have a word with Knuckles."

"So all that was in the forest was that spring and the warm spot right?" Sonic asked curiously. The Chaotix nod their heads in agreement.

"What's so special about a warm spot?" Tails asked curiously.

"Well Espio examined it," Charmy explained. "He said that it was some kind of thingy."

"Charmy," Espio grunted. "I said with was a type of warmth that I've never felt before."

"Well I wasn't paying attention," Charmy replied. "After all, you can be boring sometimes Espio."

"Maybe you are too impatient," Espio stated.

"Well if you could say more exciting stuff then maybe I would pay more attention," Charmy said while sticking his tongue out at him. Vector sighs.

"Sorry about them," he apologized. "We will continue the search tomorrow."

"Sweet," Sonic said while giving him the thumbs up. Vector pushes Espio and Charmy back into their van. After that, he himself climbed into the driver seat and drove off.

"So what do we do now Sonic?" Tails asked curiously.

"Wait for the next day," Sonic said while stretching. He then bolted off to go on a run.


	4. Chapter 4

Cream took off Juba's right glove and started bandaging his fingers. Amy was trying to clean up the mess that Eggman made. Tails was helping her. Sonic was resting outside in a nice shady spot.

"Does your hand still hurt?" Cream asked curiously.

"It feels better," Juba replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Cream had a smile on her face. Tails and Amy managed to clear the rubble out of the house.

"I can't believe Eggman came here," Amy said with a sigh. "Look at the mess that he made."

"True," Tails agreed.

"How long will the repairs take Tails?" Amy asked curiously.

"Luckily it's just one large hole," Tails replied. "A few hours and it should be as good as new."

"Thanks a lot Tails," she replied happily.

"Any time Amy." Tails examined the wall. However, Amy turned towards Juba who was being treated by Cream. It was then Sonic walked inside.

 _Even though he performed that amazing feat,_ Amy thought. _He still can't remember who he is. How can he be only recovering his fighting abilities and not memories?_

"It's odd isn't it?" Sonic asked in a whisper. Amy turned around to face him.

"eh?"

"He remembers how to fight and use his strange ability, and no memories of who he is comes back to him. It's very odd."

"I agree Sonic. What can we do?"

"At the moment nothing," he replied. "Except keep searching for someone who knows him. When Sal's team comes back, we will ask them if they have heard anything. Bunnie's team might have heard something as well."

"All done," Cream said happily. Tails, Amy, and Sonic looked over at Juba. His hand was nicely bandaged up, and he had a smile on his face.

"Thank you Cream. It feels a lot better now."

"You're welcome Mr. Juba," she replied happily. Amy walked over to them.

"Now how about you go and get some rest."

"Amy don't worry. I'm fine." Suddenly, he felt drained. It was as if all the energy was pulled away from him. He fell to one knee.

"And that settles it," Amy said sternly. "You are going back into the guest room and taking a nap."

"Okay," he said with a nervous smile. "That sounds good." Sonic walked over and helped him to his feet. He walked Juba over to the guest room and got him to the bed. Sonic pulled the covers back and Juba then laid down and covered himself up.

"Good job today Juba," Sonic said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Juba said tiredly. He yawned and then nodded off. Sonic left the room and closed the door.

"Thank you Sonic," Amy said happily.

"No problem." Cream was over by Tails with Cheese floating above them.

"Do you need some help Tails?" she asked curiously.

"Not right now Cream," Tails replied. "But thank you for offering." Tails got started on the repairs.

WwwwwwW

Team Chaotix drove back to their home and parked their van.

"Well we didn't find a lot today," Vector said as he got out of the van, "but we will have better luck tomorrow."

"What makes you say that?" Charmy asked curiously.

"When conducting an investigation Charmy, you have to remain positive," Vector explained. "There will be days that you will find nothing. But that means that you can move on to different leads."

"What leads?" Espio asked curiously. "We have nothing to go on for Juba's whereabouts before he got amnesia."

"Very true," Vector agreed. "So we have to move on to the next best thing. Heading towards the nearest village and asking them."

"I suppose that is all we can do for now," Espio agreed. "However, I want to check out that warm spot again tomorrow."

"Why?" Charmy asked. "It be just a huge waste of time."

"And what if it is still warm?" Espio asked curiously.

"Not possible Espio," Vector replied. "Now then, let's call it a day and relax."

"Yay!" Charmy happily shouted and rushed inside the house. Vector followed him. Espio remained still for a short time. He then jumped on the roof and started meditating.

 _A good investigator also double checks things Vector,_ he thought. _I wish Mighty would come back from his trip to help us out soon._

WwwwwwW

Knuckles and Rouge were fighting on Angel Island. They were trading blows back and forth to each other.

"YOU SAID WE'D FIND A CHAOS EMERALD THERE!" Rouge shouted angrily.

"I SAID YOU MIGHT!" Knuckles replied angrily.

"DON'T TRY TO COVER FOR YOURSELF! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!"

"AND I SAID THAT YOU MIGHT FIND ONE!" They kept fighting until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

"You. . .are getting. . . .tougher," Rouge said while catching her breath.

"Right. . .back. . .you," Knuckles replied out of breath. For a few minutes, they laid their catching their breath.

"But we didn't find anything about Juba," she said breaking the silence.

"That is bad for him," he replied with a sigh. "Hopefully they will find something tomorrow."

"And maybe a Chaos Emerald," she said in a seductive voice.

"So long as Egghead doesn't get it, it'll be okay."

"Agreed."

WwwwwwW

As Juba slept, he did have a dream. A dream that started out black. He was standing a void of black. No other color and no other beings.

"What is going on here?" he said to no one. Then suddenly, flakes started to fall. They were all different shapes and sizes but remained small. They were gray colored flakes. Juba caught one as gently as he could but it crumbled in his hand.

 _What is this stuff?_ he asked himself in confusion. Suddenly, fire burst sky high all around him. The fires were intense and even felt real.

"What is going on?!" he shouted in a state of shock. It was then that something appeared in the flames. He couldn't tell what or who it was. The fire was too intense to see what it was. However, one thing that was shown clearly, even through the hot and intense flames, was the eyes of the figure. They stared at Juba with a frightening glare. A glare that made Juba back away from them as far as he could. A glare that wanted him dead. It was then that the flames vanished, as quickly as they came.

"That is what will happen to you," the voice from the beginning spoke from behind him. Juba turned around to see a gray figure. It was solid gray with the outline of a hedgehog. It didn't have eyes, ears, mouth, or nose. It was just a solid color figure.

"W-W-What d-d-do you mean?" Juba asked nervously still shaken up from the images he just saw.

"That will be you," it explained. "In time you will be that monstrous."

"But I don't want to be like that!" Juba shouted in protest.

"It will happen."

"There has to be a way to stop it," he pleaded the creature. "You spoke to me when I first woke up. You have to tell me how to prevent this."

". . . .I see that you are serious then. Very well, simple training will help you."

"Training?"

"Yes training," it explained. "To learn to control your powers. After all, power untrained will destroy everything in it's path. Including your new friends." Juba thought about Sonic and the others. They were helping him so much already. And he didn't want to hurt them.

"But where can I train these powers?" Juba pleaded.

"I'm sure your friends can tell you," it replied. "I'm sure they have a room where you can train. Maybe. You'll have to ask them."

"It's better than hurting them. I don't want that. Oh."

"What?"

"I don't know your name." If the creature had eyes, they were staring at Juba softly. The creature then chuckled.

"Shade," it replied. "Shade will do."

"Very well then. Shade, thank you."

"You are welcome. Oh and brace yourself."

"For what?" Shade vanished and the flames came back. And this time, the figure from before appeared all around in the fire. Juba screamed completely horrified. He then sat up in a bed. He was panting heavily and he was drenched in sweat. Amy opened the door and came rushing into the room.

"Juba what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned tone. Cream and Tails walked in as well.

"Fire," he said while catching his breath. "Everywhere."

 _Sounds like he had a nightmare,_ Tails thought.

"It must have been a horrible dream," Amy said as she rubbed Juba's back.

"It. . .was," Juba said after finally catching his breath.

"Are you going to be okay Mr. Juba?" Cream asked curiously. Cheese looked concerned as well.

"Yeah," Juba replied with a nod. "I will be fine."

"Do you remember anything?" Amy asked curiously with a concerned tone. "Did the nightmare help trigger any memories?"

"Sadly no," Juba replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tails said with a sad tone.

"It's okay," Juba said while taking a deep breath. "I will get my memory back in time. I have to keep telling myself that."

"Right," Amy agreed. "And don't you worry. We'll be there to help you too."

"Thanks guys," Juba said with a smile. They all smiled back. Sonic was outside listening to the conversation.

 _That might help us out,_ he thought. He then bolt out of the house. He rushed across one plain after the other until he arrive at Team Chaotix's house. He noticed Espio on the roof.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted up to him. Espio opened his eyes and looked down at Sonic.

"Sonic?" he said with a slightly surprised tone. "What brings you here?"

"Gather the team," he said playfully. "I think I found our next clue to helping Juba."

"Really?" Espio replied. It was then that Vector and Charmy busted through their door and fell down.

"We are on the case Sonic!" Vector shouted happily.

"You got that right!" Charmy agreed. Espio sighed and jumped down from the roof.

"What is the clue Sonic?" he asked curiously.

"Juba had a nightmare," Sonic began. "In this nightmare, he said he was surrounded by intense flames. Maybe his village was burned down."

"If that is true," Espio said sadly, "then finding it will be hard."

"No it won't Espio," Vector protested. "If it happened recently, their will be remains."

"But there would also be smoke Vector," Espio pointed out.

"He has a point," Charmy agreed.

"But it still wouldn't hurt to look right?" Sonic asked. Vector, Espio, and Charmy looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Let's go see what we can find," Vector said bravely.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold on," Espio argued, "it is getting late so we should continue with the search tomorrow."

"That is a good point," Vector agreed.

"I am getting tired," Charmy said as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"Come on guys," Sonic said seriously. "We just got a serious clue to help find Juba's memories and you don't want to go after it right now?"

"As I said a few seconds ago," Espio replied, "it is getting late."

"So we wouldn't have that much light," Charmy added with a tired tone.

"How about we just pick up on this tomorrow?" Vector suggested. "After all, we can't do a proper search when we are tired."

"If you guys are too tired to search fine," Sonic said with a disappointed tone. "I'll just continue on my own." Sonic rushed off into the distance at incredible speeds. Charmy just yawned as he floated inside the house.

"At least he is determined," Vector said with a smile.

WwwwwwW

Sonic rushes through the area and arrives back at the forest they searched today.

 _So what is beyond this forest?_ he thought. _I really hope we get some answers about Juba._

Just then, he heard the familiar sound of Tails' plane, the Tornado. He lands near him, around the area where he found Juba in the first place.

"Hey Tails," Sonic greeted his best buddy.

"Hey there Sonic," Tails happily replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well I over heard you and Amy talking to Juba about his nightmare. I thought I would go beyond the forest to see if there has been a fire recently, and check out near by villages."

"Sonic it is almost dark out."

"Not you too Tails. Espio gave me the same argument."

"He only gave it because it is very valid. I mean we could miss something in the dark."

"Then I'm going to check on a near by village," Sonic argued while tapping his foot. "Asking the locals isn't something you can miss in the dark."

"But they will be asleep."

"Not if I get there right now." Sonic smirked and rushed into the forest and soon was on the other side. He began looking for a near by village and did spot one in the distance.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed out as he flew over the forest. Sonic waited for him at the spot and pointed to the village.

"See Tails. We will get there before night fall."

"I can see that arguing with you is pointless," Tails said with a sigh.

"Glad you saw reason. Now let's go!" Sonic bolted ahead of Tails towards the village. Tails followed by flying with his tails. In no time at all, they arrived at the village. There were some Mobians still out and about. They all stared at Sonic and Tails in awe.

"Take a look at that little buddy," Sonic said with a smile. "We are famous."

"I guess," Tails said not sure in himself.

"Have more confidence little buddy." Sonic smiled and rubbed the head of his little fox brother. Tails happily laughed.

"Excuse me," a stern voice called out to them. Sonic and Tails turned to see a dark green furred wolf wearing black pants and had a broadsword on his back being held in a brown sheathe that was attached to a brown sash that went over his shoulder. The wolf had deep blue eyes.

"Yeah what's up?" Sonic asked causally.

"What brings the famous Sonic the Hedgehog here?" The wolf asked with a stern voice.

"Just out for a run," Sonic replied causally.

"Sonic," Tails pleaded. "We aren't here to cause trouble or anything."

"I am aware of that," the wolf stated. "However, usually you two go where there is trouble. As you can see there is no trouble here."

"What? Are you afraid that Egghead is going to show up if we stay here?" Sonic teased.

"No," the wolf replied holding onto the stern tone.

"Now settle down Edge," an elderly voice spoke out. An old looking snow owl walked towards them using a cane. He wore yellow robes.

"Elder Roy," the wolf called Edge said with a concerned tone. "You should be resting."

"Oh I am fine," Roy said with a smile. "And I believe we have talked about this. You being kind to visitors."

Edge looked down. "Yes we did Elder."

Roy turned his attention to Sonic and Tails. "Now what can we do for you two heroes?"

"Glad to see there is a voice of reason here," Sonic said while smiling. "We are here to ask if you have seen any Chaos Emeralds or signs of a recent fire."

"That. . .seems to be vague," Roy spoke in a confused tone.

"Sorry," Tails apologized. "You see we are looking for someone who knows a hedgehog we recently found. He has dark red fur with quills to match."

"Has a yellow scarf too and goes by the name Juba," Sonic added.

"What does this have to do with the fire that you mentioned?" Edge asked impatiently.

"Juba has lost his memory," Tails explained. "He recently had a dream about being in the middle of a fire."

"So we thought here we have a clue to find out who he is," Sonic chimed in. "So have you?"

Roy rubbed his chin and looked at Edge. "I believe we never had someone named Juba in the village correct?"

"You are correct Elder," Edge replied plainly. He turned his head to face Tails. "Also, there have been no signs of a fire for a while around here."

"Really?" Sonic asked in disbelieve. "This was the closest village to the forest where Tails found him."

"I actually found him outside the forest," Tails corrected Sonic.

"So I thought we were close with that clue of a fire," Sonic said.

"What your friend is going through is indeed challenging," Roy sympathized.

"Do you know where the next village is?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Sonic the sun is about to set," Tails argued. "Not to mention I left the Tornado back at the forest. Can we please just call it a day? After all, we did search the forest today."

"I guess you are right buddy," Sonic finally gave in. "The day is over and we have nothing at the moment. A rest would be a good idea."

"I promise that we will send word out about Juba," Roy said to them with a smile. "Hopefully in time, some one will appear that knows him."

"Thanks for the help Elder," Sonic thanked him while giving him a thumbs up.

"You are most welcome," Roy replied with a smile.

Sonic and Tails left the village and quickly began their trek back to the Tornado.

WwwwwwW

A space station was floating through space, towards an unknown destination. It's form was that of a the letter 'U' in the shape of a slash. Attached to this was two smaller forms of the station, one above it and another below it. In the central viewing room looking out into the void was a male, dark gray bat dressed in a light gray suit. The arm sleeves and pant legs were tattered at the end as well. His red eyes glared out into the emptiness of space. He stretched his wings and limbs, being a little stiff from standing still for awhile.

 _Even though two months have passed,_ _it's still kind of raw. But then again, death isn't something that doesn't happen every day._

"Are you still doubting yourself?" asked an elderly voice. The bat turned around to find an elderly, brown mole walking into the room. He had wrinkles all over and had his hands behind his back.

"Not nearly as much as I use to," the bat said as he turned back to stare out into space.

"Abyss it wasn't your fault," the mole stated.

"Yet I feel responsible," Abyss replied sadly. "That mission went wrong in the worst way Sprout. Not to mention the death of a good friend."

Sprout nodded. "Yes. I am aware of that. You two were childhood friends. It is understandable that you would feel this loss more than the rest of us."

"Speaking of which, how are the girls doing?" Abyss asked with a concerned tone.

"Soar is her usual self," Sprout explained. "Acting happy and being strong for everyone else. Aurora seems to have come to terms with the death and is moving on. Glacia. . .is well still shaken."

Abyss sighed. "Not surprising. After all, she was there when he died, and couldn't do anything to stop it. Right now she must feel so powerless even after two months."

"Indeed," Sprout agreed. "Yet we have to move on with the conquest. We need to get back on track."

Abyss nodded. "I am aware of that. Which is why I have plotted a course for the nearest planet. I pray that murderous bastard isn't there."

"I don't think he will be, but then again we don't know where he went. But what is the planet we are going to?"

"The scanner hasn't picked up one yet," Abyss explained. "I would call everyone here when it has."

"Very well. Why don't you take a break? You have been here awhile."

"Hmm...a break would be nice." Abyss gave a small smile to his friend and left the room in silence.

WwwwwwW

Sonic and Tails arrived back at Amy's house. Tails explained what they had found out which wasn't much.

"I see," Amy said with a sigh. "So we still have nothing."

"That is pretty much what it is," Sonic said as he sat down on the couch. "Though that Edge guy had a serious attitude problem."

"Well we are usually around trouble so maybe he was just trying to protect the village," Tails suggested.

"Either way that village was a dead end," Sonic continued. "We will just have to expand the search and go to the next village."

"Do you know where that is?" Amy asked curiously.

"Nope," Sonic said with a smile. He didn't seem to have a worry in the world.

"Well. . .we will pick up the search tomorrow," Tails stated. He yawned at the end. "I need to get some sleep."

"If you are too tired to fly Tails, you can crash at my place," Sonic offered.

"That would be nice," Tails replied.

Amy yawned. "I need some sleep too. Watching over Cream and Juba is tiring."

"But you are awesome at it," Sonic encouraged her.

Amy immediately filled with energy and happily hugged him. "Oh thank you Sonic!"

"Amy quiet voice," Sonic pleaded.

Just then the door to the guest room opened and out came Juba. He stretched and gave a yawn.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Tails asked.

"A little," Juba replied with a nervous tone. "I don't want to have that nightmare again. It was horrible."

The eyes of the creature appeared in his head again. They were no doubt the scariest part of the nightmare.

"It's understandable that you are afraid," Amy spoke kindly, "but you can't let fear rule you."

"Fear?" Juba asked curiously.

"Yeah fear," Sonic chimed in. "It's when you are scared of something."

"That really. . .doesn't clear it up," Juba said with uncertainty.

"To put it in simple terms, fear is an emotion like happiness or sadness," Tails explained. "This one makes you not want to face it and just to run away."

"That. . .sounds easier," Juba said as he really liked that idea.

"All that will get you is crashing from exhaustion," Sonic said seriously. "You can't just not sleep. You need to face it."

"I know that sounds scary," Amy said with a kind, soft tone, "but this is part of life. Plus, that nightmare might trigger memories."

Juba didn't think about that. _Well Shade did tell me that what was going to happen if I don't control my powers._ _So it wasn't a memory. But how does Shade know that is going to happen? How long as he been with me?_

"Juba?" Amy called out to him.

Juba shook his head a little being called back to reality.

"You okay?" asked Sonic.

"Just deep in thought," Juba finally replied.

"About what?" Amy inquired.

"I want to know how to use my power," Juba explained. "Well to use it properly. If I don't. . .I think I will do more harm than good."

"True," Tails agreed. "Fire can be dangerous to control if you let it get out of hand."

"I say he goes destroy Eggman's base," Sonic happily suggested. "He could run wild and learn to control his powers during that time."

"But what if he loses control?" Amy asked with a worried look in her eyes. "The fire would spread out of control and destroy any thing it touches."

"I don't want to do that," Juba said with a scared tone.

"Don't worry Juba," said Tails. "We won't let that happen. I have an experiment room at my lab. You can practice in there without worry."

"But what about with what Amy said?" Juba asked still a little frightened.

"I have a built in fire extinguish system into that room in case things get out of control," Tails explained. "So even if you lose control, I will be able to put it out before things got to out of hand."

"Perfect," Sonic said with a smile. "You are awesome little brother." He playfully ruffled Tails hair.

"Brother?" Juba asked curiously.

"Oh. . . .umm how do I explain this?" Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"A brother is a person that has the same mother and father," Amy explained.

"And what is a mother and a father exactly?" Juba continued to try and sate his curiosity.

"Let's cover that a different day Juba," Tails said with a tired tone. "Right now I need some rest."

"Right," she agreed. "I'll get some blankets for you Tails."

"I'm going back to my home," said Sonic.

"Oh but I have plenty of room for you here Sonic," Amy spoke with a whining tone.

Before anything else could be said, Sonic rushed out the door and was gone. Amy put her hands on her hips and huffed before walking away.

"Is leaving that bad Tails?" Juba asked ever so curiously.

"That is a whole other topic Juba," Tails explained with a yawn. "And it won't be today."

WwwwwwW

Far off on the other side of the planet Mobius laid a fortress of high-technology. Surrounding the perimeter in a hexagon shape was a chain-link fence with anti-air turrets strategically placed to have all sides covered from aerial attacks. Many robots were walking inside the perimeter, which had a diameter about 100 feet. At the center of the area was a tall tower with a yellow, egg-shaped top and reached to a length of about twenty-five meters tall. Inside was none other than Eggman looking over some schematics of a new robot idea that he had. His two robot servants, Decoe and Bocoe, were working at some terminals looking at reports.

"Doctor," Decoe called out.

"I'm in the middle of something so this had better be good!" Eggman shouted. Then there was silence. "Just spit it out then. Get it over with."

"I-am-sorry-to-tell-you-that-Sonic-and-his-group-have-taken-a-Chaos-Emerald-from-one-of-our-posts," Decoe replied with a nervous tone.

"Which one?" Eggman asked with an impatient tone. Decoe looks at the report again.

"It-seems-to-be-one-in-the-north-west-quadrant-zone-two. It-was-taken-by-Rotor-Bunnie-and-Antoine."

"Pesky little creatures they are," Eggman said like he didn't care.

"Sir-shouldn't-you-be-more-worried-about-this?" Bocoe asked. "After-all-if-they-get-one-more-they-will-have-more-than-us." Off in the wall in a case was the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Knowing them they most likely already have more than one," Eggman said as he laid down his schematics on a work bench. "As of right now it is of little consequence."

"You-can't-be-serious-Doctor!" shouted Decoe. Eggman then held up a finished robotic leg that had a violet shade to it.

"I am very serious," he said as he looked at the leg in awe. "For my latest creation will grant me victory!"

"That-is-what-you-always-say," Bocoe said with a sigh.

"This time it is true Bocoe," Eggman proclaimed as he gently set down the leg. "The simplicity of it will also grant this creation its extraordinary power."

"And-yet-you-are-building-it-piece-by-piece," Decoe said as he looked at the work table Eggman was at. Another leg could be seen next to the one the doctor set down.

"True building it is a little more complicated than most standard robots," Eggman said as he grabbed a torch. "Yet it will be worth it for this creation." He turned on the flame and put on his goggles to protect his eyes. He stared happily psychotic at the flame, as if he could see the down fall of his arch enemy.


End file.
